Neo Waianae
|own2 = }} Government Neo Waianae is a Confederate Kingdom based on ownership. These members include individuals, land states and private organizations, with influence based on military, financial, and other contributions. The top 15 contributors earn a place on the Separatist Council. Members include: *Royalty of Waianae *Nanakuli Sovereignty *Honolulu-Windward Mayorality *RETNOR Corporation *Ewa Industrial District *Pearl SuperHarbor shipyards *Hawaii Trade Federation *Laborors' and Fishers' SuperUnion *Central districts Federation *Techno Union *Reynard Starships *Outer Territories League *InterNational Banking and Collections Clan *International Mercenary and Bounty Hunter Guild *North Shore District In addition to being the sole ruler of the Royalty, King Junkalunka also represents the Kingdom and is commander in chief of the military. The Confederate Kingdom itself does not set laws, allowing each and every property owner to set his own laws and rules. With a few exceptions depending on the area, most land, including infrastructure, is privately owned. Sea rights are awarded according to contributions to the Confederate Kingdom. All members have the right to secession, including individuals, as membership is based on contributions. In additions, all members are required to be libertarian in nature, allow free and unregulated arms, trade and property ownership, and surrender diplomacy rights to the Confederate Kingdom. Jonah Kanahele wrote a famous piece regarding the superiority of the ownership based Confederacy: Royalty of Waianae The Royalty of Waianae is by far the largest and most influential of all the contributors to the Confederate Kingdom, and is administered by King Junkalunka and his advisors. The Royalty imposes no taxes and is a booming sea- and spaceport City where millions make their living. Light police duty is provided by the Sherrifs who patrol the public streets, but otherwise the city is self regulated by property owners. The Royalty is the official capital of the Confederate Kingdom, and the headquarters of many businesses and corporations. Nanakuli Sovereingty The Sovereingty borders Waianae but is a city closer to convention, with a larger police force and public property. A small property tax is assessed on residents in this minarchist state. Nanakuli is governed by an elected Council. Honolulu-Windward Mayorality The Mayorality is the most conventional of the top three cities, with an elected mayor, established bureaucracy and police force. A larger property tax is assessed, and services such as trash pickup are free, but otherwise the Mayorality is quite benign in nature. The Mayorality boasts the largest population base in the Kingdom. Many newcomers who prefer larger government move here. Retnor Corp Retnor Corporation is the largest research organization, and regularly discovers scientific breakthroughs. It's land holdings are few, based mainly in the south in special research facilities. RETNOR is an incredibly wealthy corporation that regulalry contributes military technological breaktrhoughs to the Kingdom. Ewa Industrial District The Ewa Industrial district is the largest industrial area in the Kingdom, filled with factories and refineries. Some of the many corporations that own factories and infrastructure include Golden Dragon Oil, Weapons Guild, Keawe Motor Company, and SolStar. Pearl SuperHarbor shipyards The Pearl SuperHarbor shipyards are an important member of the Confederacy, and builds most native naval and space vessels. During times of war it becomes a powerful strategic Naval stronghold. Hawaii Trade Federation The Hawaii Trade Federation is a massive naval force that provides trade escort protection and itself engages in international trade. It's many cargo ships double as warships, utilizing cheap and effective missile and energy weapons. During wartime they serve as the merchant marine and significantly contribute to naval operations. Laborer SuperUnion The Laborers' and Fishers' SuperUnion confederacy is a direct counter to the corporations that employ them, and contribute no-cost labor to the Kingdom. In addition, the Fishers union controls a significant portion of the sea, which sometimes results in raised fish prices. Due to their influence this problem has yet to be addressed. Central Districts Federation The Central Districts Federation is a loose federation of mostly inland rural and suburban areas. Techno Union The Techno Union is the biggest competitor to RETNOR, this company specializes mainly in droid research and production. It has released a line of cheap first generation combat droids that have bolstered the Confederate armed forces and Hawaii Trade federation. Reynard Starships The Reynard Starships is a major producer of zero atmosphere starcraft, they sell both civilian and military varieties. They operate under contract at Pearl SuperHarbor as well as other industrial and seaport areas, including foreign owned areas. Outer Territories League The Outer Territories League is made up of otherwise insignificant minor members and territories. InterNational Banking Clan The banking clan has the most financial holdings of any other Confederate member that has a small collections force. Most of its power lies online, however, with highly sophisticated network, internet and cyberwar systems, and the Clan utilizes top tier analysts and programmers. Works closely with the Hawaii Trade Federation and International Mercenary and Bounty Hunter Guild to collect foreign debts. Mercenary Guild Network of international mercenaries and bounty hunters, nicknamed the "scum of the planet." North Shore District The North Shore District is a district that just manages to beat contributions from other districts and companies to earn a seat on the Council. Often it's seat swaps hands as others contribute more. Early History Neo Waianae is a parallel version of Hawaii on Earth, but with a different land mass size and history. The land of Neo Waianae long prospered from relative independence, but slowly the Republican form of government became larger and more corrupt. A large police force was maintained, stiff regulations and penalties were established, and slowly the general quality of life diminished, leaving people asking "what happened?" On New Year's Eve of H.T. 303, a small band of businessmen, political dissidents, and academiacs met in Hakimoto's authentic Japanese restauarant to plot revolution and the overthrow of the Waianae Republic. Participants included the restaurant owner, Hachiman Hakimoto, Professor Joseph Augustine, Politician Jonah Kanahele, and the future king, who went unnamed, were among the notable people present. The group agreed that the revolution was near at hand and that wide public support could be gathered from the population. Throughout the next year, meetings continued between the clandestine group, which called themselves the Return of the King. By August, the organization had grown to over a hundred people, and the leadershipo decided to announce themselves. The group claimed to have a superweapon in the hands of their mysterious leader that would lead them to victory against overwhelming odds. The first attacks were launched on August 21, when the government building in Nanakuli was struck, killing four people. An attack was simultaneously launched against a military base in Kaimuki. The journal of Jonah Kanahele is the only surviving record of the battle: With about twelve men... we surrounded the base and watched for five hours, waiting for the guard to change. When the moment came, at two O'clock in the morning... we struck. Our snipers picked off the commanders as they ceremoniously exchange keys, and one of our men launched a rocket at the fuel depot... The explosion shook the very heavens... it was later said that it could be heard as far as fourty miles away. The attack resulted in the deaths of over a dozen government soldiers and three rebels. The government immediately declared the RoTK a terrorist organization and put a captured member on television. The man, who was none other than the owner of Hakimoto's authentic Japanese restaurant, showed obvious signs of torture as he admitted to a list of crimes and pleaded with the RoTK to halt their subversive activities. The government declared martial law and began hunting for the revolutionaries. The RoTK drew a mixed reaction from the populace. Estimates vary, but most historians believe that one third of the population supported the revolution, one third supported the government, and one third were apathetic in the beginning. However, within three months the revolution was beginning to die down, as informants led police forces to hideouts and command centers of the gurrilla group. Soon the group was no longer a threat, with severe attacks reduced to zero by December. However the government did not drop martial law and continued to hunt for the ringleaders of RoTK. The Year of Repression Although major violence had ended, the government continued to rule with an iron fist. A major monetary award was posted for all known and unknown fugitives, and a major witch-hunt took place, leading often to the arrests of innocent people. Still, passive albeit random resistance continued to exist, with graffiti and sabotage being the most popular forms of resistance. In fact, the amount of unhappiness and hatred toward the government grew to such an extent that the Senate voted to hire foreign mercenary forces and extranational government soldiers to police the nation. This often brought new and worse cruelty, as the foreign soldiers were quite experienced in repressing their own peoples. An active policy of disarmament took place, along with curfews. A new agency, called the Mana'o Maka'i, or Thought Police, was formed to investigate subversive activity, and identify, interrogate and imprison undesireables in the population. Meanwhile, the RoTK group bided their time in mountain hideouts and city safehouses, contacting one another and collecting information. The group changed it's name to the Royal Liberation Army (RLA) and began to funnel resources to areas rarely traveled by government forces. An extensive contact network was established inside the government, and the rebels found that they could easily bribe many of the government's hired guns. By October, they had gathered a significant army of refugees, escaped prisoners, suspected traitors, banished citizens, and most significantly Corporations that would later be part of the Separatist Council. November Offensive In November the RLA launched a surprise offensive against several military bases in the north. The attacks devastated the Grand Army of the North Shore, which mostly consisted of foreign soldiers. The attacks continued, with the RLA gaining over a sixth of the nations territory in the span of ten days. Faced with a crisis involving foreign troops abandoning the nation, the Government began to draft the male population into the military. However, entire units began to desert to the growing RLA, and the rebels for the first time was evenly matched with government forces. Heavy fighting continued for three months, but slowly the RLA pushed their way south, until they held all the land with the exception of the capitol. Government soldiers continued to hold the city and some surrounding land for over a month, but on Christmas Day, the siege lifted and the last of the government troops surrendered. Fifth Column Confederation to Present Many Years Later, On March 1, Neo Waianae declared itself to the world and was officially registered in the World Nation Registry. This brought increased trade and attention but also risks. The day after, upon a message from a diplomat of the Fifth Column Confederation, King Junkalunka with the mandate of the Separatist Council sought admission into the alliance. As the diplomats did their work, the Royal Confederacy was attacked by a nation called Pampas. Waianae-Pampan Wars The Kingdom was surprise attacked in a blitzkrieg air-land-sea strike by the mighty Pampas. Pearl SuperHarbor was struck, resulting in massive damage dealt to the merchant fleet of the Hawaii Trade federation. Much of the nation folded under the invasion, and historians believe that tens of thousands of civilians were slaughtered or enslaved by the invaders. There were three battles of effective resistance: Battle of Nanakuli City The soldiers defending the smaller sister city of Waianae were outnumbered ten to one. However, they were prepared for the battle, and made an impressive defense, managing to hold the beach for a while. As Jonah Kanahele notes in his journal: The journal continues on how the first wave of attackers were wiped out, already the soldiers had killed an equivalent number to their own defense. However, by morning the city was overwhelmed, and though they had killed four times their number, they themselves lost too many and were routed from the city. The heavy guns of Waianae protected them against pursuit, and the few that escaped rallied in the walled metropolis of Waianae. Battle of Waianae Waianae City staged a brave defense, as the huge pampan army rolled up towards it's walled. Huge city guns lobbed shells at the besiegers, as the Pampans retaliated with their own, lighter, artillery. Due to an airstrike most of the Waianae artillery was incapacitated, and the army began the assault. Using siege towers and battering rams, the army penetrated the walls after two days of heavy resistance and began to massacre the inhabitants. Tens of thousands more died as Waianae was sacked and the men fell back to interior defenses, finally drawn back into a half mile ring surrounding the palace. At the moment of dawn's break, however, a relief force made up of troops from the FCC nation NoSuchAgency arrived and together with a surviving Royal fleet from the west drove the invaders into the ocean with great slaughter. Military Nuclear Weapons Neo Waianae has a full arsenal of nuclear weapons. Names of famous nukes include: *Ulairi *Hyarmendacil *Rise of the Loihi *Unyielding Hierophant *Unjust Arbiter *Haleakala *Celestial Empire *Brigands Reach *World Devastator *Pillar of Fall *Ogdru Jahad *Holy Covenant *Emperor's Mercy *Divine Wrath *Kanaka Maoli *Shadenfraud *Resplendent Juggernaut *Royal Pardon *Auspicious Victory *Glory of Waianae